


Show Me?

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Red isn't good at this whole 'relationship' thing, and Blue isn't sure why he keeps disappearing...For @MeisterEule for @Alexins





	Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts), [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/gifts).



Blue tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch as he checked the time on his phone again. Only 5 minutes had passed since he last looked, which did nothing to calm his nerves. Before receiving the text telling him that Red would be able to come over today, he hadn’t heard from the other skeleton in almost a week. While Blue had been relieved at first he was now dreading the confrontation they were sure to have. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Red. Blue might possibly even _love_ his alternate from another universe. But he couldn’t deal with the way he would disappear for days on end, or the way Red seemed intent on pushing him away recently. Even though Blue really didn’t want to think about it, he wasn’t even sure Red felt the same as he did.

He knew that the blame didn’t rest entirely on Red though. When they had first become sort-of date mates it had been after months of nervous flirting, awkward encounters, and skirting around each other. If Papy didn’t lock them both in a room together until, in his words ‘they sorted that shit out', Blue would’ve never been brave enough to make the first move and kiss his double. While Blue had thanked his brother because he had finally got to kiss his crush, part of him really wished he had taken his time. The problem was that while he and Red had been on a dozen dates, and had even slept together twice, they never had a talk about what they both wanted out of their relationship.

Red hadn’t ever actually agreed to make things official between them, and Blue didn’t have the courage to ask what exactly was going on between them. Their arrangement had worked out fine at first; the dates were exciting and fun and the sex was _really_ good. It may have been in the dark, and it only seemed to happen when Red appeared in his room in the middle of the night, but it had felt amazing. Blue had never felt as close to anyone in the world when they lied together in bed; even in his sleep Red still managed to make Blue's soul hammer in his chest. But that was when Blue started to see the problems rising up. Even though he kept trying to keep his feelings under control, it was getting harder and harder to deal with Red disappearing for days on end. Something had to change. 

It wasn’t like Blue was asking for much. He understood that their universes were vastly different and sometimes it wasn’t even _safe_ for Red to get in contact with him. But what kept niggling at his mind was that Red had a way out whenever he wanted. Just like Papy, Red had developed the ability to teleport. Even though it took a lot of concentration he could even hop between worlds. He had told Red numerous times that he could lay low in his universe if things ever got too rough. Blue knew that things weren’t always that simple, but he had a sneaky suspicion that danger wasn't the reason Red had been avoiding him. Red either didn’t think not contacting him wasn’t an issue, or worse he didn’t care if it upset Blue. Either way, Blue couldn’t keep worrying himself sick over someone who might drop him at a moments notice. He was set on confronting Red as soon as he arrived.

_If He Even Bothered To Show Up…_

Blue was half way through mentally chastising himself for being such a negative nancy when he heard the distinct pop of someone arriving in the living room. He jumped to his feet, partially expecting it to be his brother checking up on him. Actually seeing Red’s face made his soul flip in his chest. Even though Blue knew he needed a clear mind in order to get the best possible outcome for them both, he couldn’t control the way his knees went weak as the other skeleton approached him. Red looked a little worse for wear, it was clear straight away that he hadn’t been sleeping well. But the way his face slipped into a lazy grin as he got closer made Blue want to forget everything if it meant he could spend one more night in his arms. Luckily his concern for the other skeleton overrode his desire momentarily. 

“R-red…” Blue had barley opened his mouth and it already felt dry, the situation only worsening as Red walked up to him until they were inches apart. “Are You Ok? Wh-where Have You Been?”

“hey sweetheart” Red leaned in to press his teeth against Blue’s cheekbone, like he usually did. _like nothing was wrong._ “sorry i didn’t get back t’ ya, been a busy week. had a messy night at grillby’s too- ya know how it is, no need t’ worry ‘bout me babe” 

_Grillby’s?!_ Blue had been worried sick about him for days, and Red had just been wasting his time at that terrible excuse for a bar. Blue had met the Grillby of Red’s universe once, thankfully briefly, but from all the stories his first impression hadn’t changed. The guy was a sleazeball, and Blue was certain he was involved in the shady dealings that Red and his brother had been trying to eradicated in Snowdin. That and he seemed a little too ‘friendly’ with Red. Blue knew it wasn’t his place to ask about Red’s past, especially when they hadn’t even agreed to be exclusive, but Grillby gave him the creeps. If he wasn’t sure about talking to Red before, he was now. 

There was no way that getting drunk was an acceptable excuse for not contacting him  
all week. Red was either avoiding him for some reason, or he didn’t even care for Blue at all. 

_Please Don’t Let It Be The Second Reason_.

“I- I Think We Need To Talk” 

Blue pulled Red by the hand until they were sitting together on the couch, trying to ignore the way that that Red’s smirk faltered for a moment. He knew he could do this; even if they ended up separating if he did this right then they could still be friends. He knew it was going to be hard, but he’d rather try and suppress his feelings for the other Skeleton then loose him completely. There was no way he could imagine his future without Red in it at all…

“I Don’t Want To Tell You How To Live Your Life Red. But-” Blue tried to make solid eye contact with Red even though he could barely get his words out. “But- I Get Worried Sick When You Disappear Like That. I-I Don’t Want To Force You To Do Anything, But It’s Not Going To Work Between Us If You Keep Doing This”

The air hung heavy between them as Blue let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. There was no taking it back now, he’d opened the can of worms and now he had to deal with the consequences. 

“dang, m’sorry sweetheart i didn’t think you’d-” Red paused for a second, his expression unreadable, before he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his skull “i didn’t think it was a big deal”

“Well It Is!” Blue jumped to his feet and threw his hands into the air. He hadn’t meant to yell but it he was infuriated with Red’s response. He tried to take a few breaths to calm down but he had been so wound up beforehand it felt like the floodgates had been opened. Blue turned back to Red before his mind had time to filter what was coming out of his mouth. “How Would You Feel If You Didn’t Know Where I Was For Days On End? If You Didn’t Know If I Was Even Safe?” Tears were filling Blue’s sockets. He knew he needed to calm down and think about what he was saying but he was hurting so much he couldn’t think straight. “Or- Or Maybe You Don’t Think It’s A Big Deal Because You Wouldn’t Care About Me At All!”

Blue felt his cheekbones getting wet as his emotions became too much too handle. Red may have hurt him, but he felt guilty for lashing out like that. He could feel his bones shaking from the effort of holding back, but he didn’t want Red to see him have a complete break down. That could come later, when he was alone. He didn’t want Red to see just how much his soul was breaking. 

Red stood up then and approached him sheepishly, the guilt on his face barely masked by his smile any more. “don’t say that blue, we’re great together-”

“But We’re Not Together Are We? Not Really.” Blue cut him off, but his voice lacked the conviction it had previously. He could feel the sorrow in his much softer tone, and he could tell Red could too with the way he winced. He just needed to get the next part over with, and then he could apologize for losing his cool and hopefully not loose Red as a friend too. “Maybe- Maybe It Would Be Better If We Didn’t See Each Other Any More”

“no!” Red snapped, lurching forward to grab at Blue’s shoulders.

Blue watched as all the emotions his double had been holding back started to surface. It was like looking in a mirror, Red had just been better at hiding it until now. Blue couldn’t ignore the way his soul started to beat faster as it called out to Red, clinging onto this new spark of hope. 

It took Red a moment to speak, his confession quiet while his hands tightened on Blue’s shoulders. “ i-i don’t want this to end”

Blue had prepared himself for a few different scenarios, but none of them had involved having Red fall apart just as much as he was. He might not have been crying, but Red’s eye lights were blurry and his whole body was shaking just as much as Blue’s was. This didn’t make any sense. Blue had only caught glimpses between the cracks in Red’s facade once before when they had spent the night together. The way he held Blue after, murmuring sweet nothings, had been so unlike anything Blue had experienced before. He was seeing that same skeleton again now, in broad daylight with nowhere to hide. But if Red felt so strongly about him, why were they even in this situation?

“Then Why Are You Doing This Red?” Blue asked as he placed a hand on Red’s cheekbone, reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere until they had talked things through “Why Are You Pushing Me Away?”

Red didn’t answer him right away, instead he pushed Blue against a nearby wall and clashed their teeth together with more passion Blue had ever experienced. Instinct took over and Blue opened his mouth, moaning against Red as the the other skeleton quickly took charge of the kiss. Blue had forgotten how much he had missed press of Red’s tongue, his taste, and the dig of his fingertip’s that bordered on painful. Blue’s head started to spin with more questions, confusion, and a desire so strong he thought it was going to consume him whole. Part of him was still worried that this was a kiss goodbye, but when Red moaned back and pushed his whole body against Blue’s now pinned one it was hard to believe that Red didn't want more. 

Eventually Red pulled back panting, a string of magic still connecting their formed tongues. Red’s eye lights we wavering, and he cleared his throat a few times as he looked lost for words. Blue rubbed a thumb over his cheek, hoping that a sincere smile would prompt his alternate to say what was on his mind. He tried not to let the fact he could hear both of their souls beating in their chests show on his face. 

If Blue knew what Red was about to say, he would have done so much more. 

“it’s- it’s ‘cause i love you, blue”

“What?!” Blue squeaked, raising his hands in an apology when Red winced from the volume. He knew how he felt about Red, even if he’d been trying to deny it to himself. _But Red Loved Him?_. The other skeleton’s behaviour had been indicating the exact opposite. He needed clarification. “I-I’m Sorry I Just Don’t Understand Why You’ve Been Acting Like This If-”

“look sweetheart” Red took in a few quick breaths, like he needed to pump himself up for what he was about to say. “where ‘m from ya don’t just go around wearing feelings on ya sleeve. in my universe…ya can’t afford t’ fall in love. i knew what was happening between us and just thought some distance would help me calm down but-” Red leaned back into Blue, until his open mouth was close enough for Blue to feel the heat coming off his tongue. “i can’t stop thinking about you blue, ‘m an idiot.” 

Red kissed him again, slower and softer than before but with no less feeling. He might not have been the best with words usually, but that little speech was making everything slot into place. Blue knew Red’s universe was dangerous, but he never really considered _how_ that affected every single thing in Red’s life. Blue simultaneously felt awful and elated, he was still upset about the whole situation but the press of Red body against his was helping him to feel better. Blue could tell Red was holding back, but he didn’t miss the way Red’s crotch was buzzing with magic with the way he was pressed against him. Blue hoped that the wetness from his crotch wasn’t as obvious, but _stars_ he had never wanted Red more. 

When they parted this time Red had tears in his sockets, as well as a blush covering his skull and a tent in his shorts. “i’ve missed ya so fucking much. i want you blue, i’m sorry i-” 

“Show Me” Blue knew it might not have been the most sensible idea but it was what they both needed. Plus he enjoyed responding to Red’s confused face with a smirk of his own. “Show Me How Much You Want Me”

The air might have been knocked out of him with the force of Red pinning him back against the wall but Blue didn’t care. Not when seconds later he felt Red’s cock grinding up against him through their clothing as he attached his sharp teeth to Blue’s cervical vertebrae. Red growled when Blue wrapped his legs around him and bucked his hips upwards making Blue gasp in surprise. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. Thankfully patience wasn’t one of Red’s best attributes; he pulled back from Blue to try and remove his shorts but ended up tearing them to shreds. Blue wouldn’t have minded if it meant he could be closer to Red quicker, but it left his now dripping pussy completely exposed. Blue tried to cover himself with his hands, extremely self conscious considering their previous encounters had been with the lights off, but they were batted away immediately. 

“don’t hide from me” Red dropped to his knees, easily lifting on of Blue’s legs over his shoulder before ghosting his breath over Blue’s sensitive magic “i could never give _this_ up”

Blue’s head made contact with the wall behind him when Red’s tongue licked long stripe up his outer lips. Their previous sexual encounters had been short and sweet, the nervous fumbling was nothing compared to having Red’s full attention now. Blue could hardly contain his noises when he felt Red’s fingers spreading him open, and he moaned wantonly when that hot tongue flicked against his clit. Rather than being put off, Red seemed to be encouraged by Blue’s lewd noises. Blue wasn’t sure what made him scream more; Red’s tongue dipping inside him or the moan his partner let out that sent vibrations across his magic. 

With the angle they were in Red was able to drive his tongue in deep. The ridge of his nasal bone was grazing across Blue’s clit with just the right pressure and it wasn’t long before he was reduced into a writhing mess. Blue’s hands had originally come to rest on Red’s skull to push him away when it had been too much, but now they were being used to grip him closer. He had almost lost himself in the building sensations when he remembered that they were in his living room in the middle of the day. He tapped Red frantically trying to get his attention. 

“ya wanna move to the bed-”

“No!” Blue gasped and pulled Red up from the floor pulling at his shorts. If they were going to take the risk of getting caught, then he wanted Red to feel just as good as he did. He _needed_ Red inside him. Now. “Red Please! I Need- I-Ah!”

Red made it hard to think when he wrapped Blue’s legs around him, making his now freed cock press just outside his entrance.“Tell me what you need” he said with a brazen wink. 

Blue would have usually played into Red’s game, he loved the way Red liked to tease until he was begging. After everything they had been through today though, he needed to feel their connection as soon as possible.“You” he confessed, letting the words he’d been holding back all day finally be said. “Red I Need You Now. I Love You. Please-”

“really? blue i want you so fucking much- ah fuck” 

Red made them both cry out when his cock breached Blue’s entrance, their earlier activities making it easy for him to slip inside fully with one thrust. Red was sweating and panting hard as he set up slow and deep rhythm, never fully leaving the warmth of Blue’s inner walls. It was so intense, Blue was sure that the neighbours were going to complain with how loud they were being but he didn’t even want to try and be quiet. He wanted Red to know just how amazing he felt. Who cares if they got caught? They had every right to be doing this, they were in love .

Blue’s noises may have been loud, but Red was just as enthusiastic. His hips began moving faster as his groans became a string of consciousness. “love you- love this. god you feel amazing, squeezing me so fucking hard”

“Red! Oh Stars! Please-More! I’m Getting Close” Blue replied, not even wincing as his thoughts lost their usual filter.

Red growled and used the wall as a counter balance as he started to slam into Blue even harder. “heh, anything for you baby blue” 

Even in the haze of their approaching climax Blue still flushed at the use of his nickname. He might have resented being called a baby by anyone else, but from Red it just turned him on even more. He loved how the more aggressive skeleton made him feel more than anything in the world. As they stared into each other’s eyes everything else in his life faded into background noise. Blue knew they were both going to cum soon with the way their movements were becoming more frantic. He reached forward and grabbed at Red’s shirt while shifting his position so he could bring him into another harsh kiss. 

The kiss was all drool and teeth clashing together but it was what they both needed. Blue plunged his tongue into Red’s mouth as he came, the desperate kiss drowning out most of his cries. They both moaned when moments later Red’s thrusts stilled and he came inside Blue, his inner walls milking Red dry. Blue didn’t bat an eyelid when he felt the world shift around them, continuing the kiss when he landed on top of Red in his bed. Rather than quell their lust, the session against the wall just made the kiss feel even more heated. Red might have slipped out of him when they teleported but Blue could feel the press of red’s magic hardening underneath him again. 

Red broke the kiss eventually only to lift Blue up so that his cock was able to tease and rub against Blue’s now over- sensitive magic. Blue squealed in delight, giggling happily and playfully pushing Red on the chest. “Red! It’s Too Much I’m- Oh!-” Blue arched his back when the head of Red’s cock caught on his still pulsing clit “Please Do That Again?”

“heh anything for you blue” Red chuckled as he lined himself up with Blue’s entrance again and brought his hand round to rub circles on Blue’s clit despite his protests. “don’t worry babe, i’ll go slow- just wanna make up for lost time”


End file.
